


Hyung Line

by nekomisosoup



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomisosoup/pseuds/nekomisosoup





	Hyung Line

“难道不是精子质量好的那个赢吗？”  
还没等他逃开，一双手掐着他的腰就把人拖回了自己身下：“等……！嘉尔……等一下……我不行了……”  
“这可不行啊哥……才进去了两个。你可不能让我输在起跑线上啊。”  
“你们是在比什么啊，我又不会怀孕……啊！”又一次被侵入的时候，他反抗的话变成了一声悲鸣。  
刚释放过的身体还在颤抖着，连带着甬道也在剧烈的收缩，体内火热的存在感越发分明。  
他又痛又爽，只能乏力的贴在床上任由对方动作，眼泪像开了阀门的龙头一直流。  
恍惚中有人捧起他的脸，朴珍荣轻轻吻着他的眼泪：“哥，你可以的……再坚持一下……”  
另一双手抚摸着他的胸口，段宜恩舔着他脖子上布满咬痕的不存在的腺体处：“帮我们生个孩子吧，在范啊……谁的都可以……”  
“神经病你们……”他吐出的话语断断续续，狠狠咬了一口王嘉尔送到他嘴边的手指，自暴自弃：“生三个给你们自己养，以后少来烦我……”

尽管他的大脑在云里漂浮，却还是极有眼力见的发现了三个人交换的眼神，说出口的话黏黏糊糊跟撒娇一样：“别闹了你们……我真的不行了……”  
“好好好，不闹了。”还埋在他身体里的王嘉尔弯下腰来吻他，那根东西又往里进了一点戳出他一声呻吟：“但是啊，哥，我想进去……”  
“你……！”他气结，难怪刚才段宜恩和朴珍荣做的时候那么客气，原来是互相谦让完了在这儿等着他呢。  
王嘉尔拉着他的手往两人交合处摸：“哥，你摸摸它，我是真的忍不了了……”  
对方阴茎根部的结隐隐跃动着，像是跃跃欲试一般，烫得他掌心仿佛要脱皮。  
林在范脸也要烧起来了，想想另外两个都进来过了，确实也只有王嘉尔因为不住宿舍一直没找到机会：“算了，随你吧……敢弄疼我你一个月别想进我屋门了……”  
对方吧唧亲了他一口：“知道啦嘿嘿嘿，哥你最好了！我保证特别温柔！”


End file.
